through green eyes
by SCprincessSC
Summary: what was Morgead REALLY up to after Jez left? May contain huntress spoilers. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

Morgead shrugged off his leather jacket and slumped onto his worn out, old sofa. He ran a shaky hand through his already tousled jet black hair. Another week of looking. Another week of coming back without her. Looking up, he glared at Val who was staring at him with an odd expression on his face. 

"Well?" hissed Morgead. "I trust you can find your fucking way out by now!" A hesitant look came over Val's face, and then he sat down.

"Look, Morgead, I know you're hurting-"

"I am not _hurting_!" yelled Morgead, jumping up But his gem green eyes' showed no emotions besides hurt. No matter how much he tried to rid himself off the feeling, it consumed him, dragging him into its depths until he just broke down, crying out for her. Not in front of everyone. Just on his own, when he knew they wouldn't interrupt anytime soon.

"Yes you are! You're hurt!" yelled Val, jumping up too, and this time, he glared at Morgead. "You're hurt becuse she said she'd never leave you! You're hurt becasue she broke that promise and left you! You're hurt becasue she did exactly what your mum and dad did to you- she walked out on you! And you're hurt because...because you love her." Morgead sharply let out a breath and looked at Val through his long, glossy lashes. They boy wasn't as stupid as he looked, then.

"How did you know?"

"Oh, come on, Morgead," said Val, looking angry now. "We could all see it. They way you always avoided her. The way you always stood a little in front of her when there was something bad out there. When you let her win when you were trying to beat each other up." Morgead inevitably smirked.

"I didn't _let_ her. She won by herself."

"Yeah, she was a good fighter," said Val. Morgead turned to look at him sharply.

"She _is_ a good fighter."

"Whatever, man," sighed Val, plonking onto the couch and switching on the TV.

"I'm going to get some rest, and then we'll call the others and search around more thoroughly," said Morgead, heading towards his bedroom to turn in.

"Morgead?" came Val's voice from behind him. Morgead turned around to meet Val's blue eyes' boring into his own.

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to give up, are you?" he asked. Morgead did not hesitate to answer.

"No. Never."


	2. Chapter 2

"Morgead, look let's turn back. It's getting late, we're all getting tired. Let's start again tomorrow, okay?" asked Raven, placing a hesitant hand on Morgead's shoulder She didn''t want to express what her _real_ emotions were. She might find herself on the ground. Morgead was in a pretty foul mood. He still hadn't come across any sign of Jez and he growled as he pushed through more thickets and snapped off branches with his hands. his eyes' searching for a flicker of red hair. _Anything._

"Morgead, I _really_ think we should go." Morgead turned to Raven, his eyes' flaring with anger. Raven, startled, took a step back.

"What? So you just want to give up?" yelled Morgead.

"Come on, man, she didn't mean that," said Val, pushing Morgead a little back and sending a warning look towards Raven. Honestly, he hadn't seen him this mad before. The only other time he was mad was when Jez had knocked him to the ground on purpose because Val had stolen Morgead's so called 'lunch'. He had thought for a second over there, that Morgead was going to kill him. And then, suddenly, a flash of inspiration hit Val. This didn't happen much. Val turned to Morgead excitedly.

"Her uncle!" he said.

"What?" hissed Morgead, his eyes' still staying on Raven.

"Jez's uncle! Her uncle Bracken! We haven't asked _him_ yet, have we? She might be with him!" Morgead's gaze tore away from Raven and when it met Vals' they were bright with a mixture of relief and hope.

"Why didn't I think of that before?" he muttered. Nodding his head towards the other two, Thsitle and Pierce, who were silently watching the scenario, he beckoned them back towards their bikes. He spotted the jet black one against the gleam of the monnlight and strode to it, mounting the bike. The others imitated his movement and pretty soon, their engines revved healthily. Even though they drove pretty fast, none of them drove faster then Morgead. He drove like a maniac, twisting and swerving from oncoming cars and trucks that beeped their horns angrily when he passed. Raven was surprised there were no police cars trailing after him judging by the speed he was drviing. Finally, they rode up a fairly clean street, with houses standing dull in the moonlight, but the edges of the tips of grass gleaming. Pulling off his helmet, Morgead carelessly dumped it into one of the front yards and briskly walked towards one of the front houses. A number '43' shone as he neared it. He could hear the others getting off their bikes and then coming forwards. Raising his hand, he banged the knocker against the door three times and waited. Her uncle wouldn't take that long to answer the door. He was a vampire himself, he'd be awake if a piece of _paper _fell onto the floor. And sure enough, the door swung open to reveal a man around his middle thirties, with bright blue eyes' and a shock of blonde hair. He eyed Morgead and the gang with a knowing look, and something told Morgead that the man had been expecting them.

"Where's Jez?" asked Morgead abruptly. The man did not raise an eyebrow at the boy's manners. He was used to it after all these years. The man sighed and leaned against the doorframe, knowing they wouldn't like the answer he was about to supply them.

"I don't know." There was silence and then Morgead's voice cut through, angry and sharp, as if hiding a feeling. The man knew _exactly_ what that feeling was. He had once felt it himself a long time ago.

"What do you mean, you don't _know_?"

"What I _mean_," said the man slowly, running a hand through his silky hair. "Is _I don't know_. I haven't seen her for a while. I suspect the last time she was here was when she was going out with you lot. I haven't seen her since."

"What, and you haven't been _looking_ for her?" asked Raven angrily somewhere in the crowd.

"Jez is not the kind of person who is easy to keep track of. I gave up that task years ago."

"So you don't know where she is?" piped up Val from the back. The man looked angry.

"Where are your brains, boy? Haven't I just denied the fact I haven't seen her for a long time?"

"Well, we won't waste your _time_, then," said Morgead sharply. He turned his back on the man and walked back to the bikes. The man noticed the boy's head was lowered. He watched silently as the bikes came to life and the gang drove away. The man leaned against the door, watching the night sky wearily. _Jez, do you realise how many people you're_ _hurting_? he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know exactly what it is, but something feels so wrong about this last chapter. Maybe it's the fact that it's too short :S Thank you very much for all of your reviews and I hope there will be more in the near future :D**

Val's fangs grazed the girl's soft neck as she writhed under the steel strong grip of his arms. At this point, a small scream emitted from the girl's mouth and a small hiss came from one of the three teenagers sitting on a very worn out sofa in front of a telly that was now showing a programme called _Charmed_.

"Don't play with your food, Val. Eat it," rang out Morgead's voice, half his attention on on the TV, half on Val's antics. Pierce snorted with disdain.

"No fair," moaned Val. "We had to wait around half an hour for you while you drained four girls."

"That's a different case altogether. Now shut up." Val shot Morgead an exasperated look and went back to the girl. She screamed once again.

"Shut her _up_," snapped Raven from her place on the sofa. Her attention was fixed on the telly where three girls' seemed to be fighting a hideous three- eyed demon, its skin the colour of bath soap that had turned gray.

"God, no wonder Jez left," muttered Val under his breath. Before he knew it, the girl had been knocked out of his arms and he was slammed against the wall. Looking up, he almost trembled with fear at the look on Morgead's face. His emerald eyes' had darkened with anger. The colour seemed to have become regular these past few months.

"Don't say that again," he whispered dangerously, every word almost an individual warning. Val gulped and then nodded.

Morgead released his hold on him and walked back to the sofa. Raven, Thistle and Pierce hadn't even bothered to turn around and see what was happening. It was beginning to become a regular occurence, anyway.

Six months and Jez still hadn't returned. They had stopped looking, of course. But they never lost hope that Jez might still return, red tumbling locks, blue silver eyes' full of secrets, ready to take charge of the situation once again, as she had done many times before when they had found themselves in a spot of trouble.

But till that day, they would wait in silence.

THE END


End file.
